


Sobriety and Speak Easys Do not Mix

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Being in the Blind Pig was almost too much for Jacob.





	Sobriety and Speak Easys Do not Mix

Newt's suitcase and all the creatures was strange enough but an underground speakeasy filled with goblins and house elves? This was almost too much for him to take. In his naive innocence, he'd already accidentally insulted the house elf tending the bar, and the giggle water that Queenie had ordered was drawing way too much attention to him. When the club got raided, he had the urge to shout "I'm a No Maj", but realized this would be detrimental to Newt, Queenie and Tina. "I'm too sober for this", he thought. In the midst of the chaos, he reached over the bar, grabbed the strongest bottle of scotch he could find and drank it.


End file.
